In order to conserve energy, home builders have looked increasingly to the inherent advantages of an underground dwelling because of the built-in insulation values of an underground home. The earth lends a tempering effect on ambient temperatures, providing warmth in the wintertime and coolness in the summertime. Such structures also offer further possibilities of protection from severely inclement weather. These advantages are inherent in the described construction.
A further advantage of underground homes and office buildings is that they are virtually maintenance-free exteriorly, and are protected against natural calamities, such as high wind, lightning, are tornado-proof, and are resistant to fire.
Another advantage of underground structures is that they are noise-suppressed. An underground structure is proof against almost all external noise except the most gross kinds, and as to these, there is a muffling, if not total exclusion.
Other advantages of underground homes are: there is virtually no possibility of frozen pipes and the resultant damage to plumbing and plumbing fixtures; insurance rates are markedly reduced because of the natural protection provided, and the cost of maintenance and heating are greatly minimized.